Phoebe Milano
'''Phoebe Milano '''is a main character of REBELReloaded's fanfiction series, Glee: Los Angeles. She makes her first appearance in Cliché, the debut episode of Season One. She is currently a cheerleader of The Cheer Queens at West Ridge High School and a member of Harmonic Explosion. Phoebe serves as an antagonist thus far in the series, based on her sneaky, rude, and blunt behavior, she puts a twist to the series. She is the protege of Karen Devine, and she does whatever task she asks to. She is portrayed by Pretty Little Liars star, Sasha Pieterse. She is created by LeoBerry. Biography Phoebe was born in NY where she had a really pleasant life she was the popular kid with a lot of friends but unfortunately due to a bad economic situation her parents lost their house and they were forced to moved to LA into her aunt's house because of her dad who was offered the principals position at West Ridge High. Her parents and her had a great relationship but during her freshman year people bullied her relentlessly which lead to her becoming fat and developing both a severe eating disorder and various psychological and anger management problems and all of that because she was the principles daughter. After being tired of all those problems she decided that a change would do her good and in order to get revenge she transformed during the summer by losing weight and breaking free from her disorders and by adopting a cocky and mean attitude she became one of the most popular girls in the school. She also became very competitive and in order to impress her parents she tried to become the head Cheer Queen but she unfortunately lost the place. Still she remains a part of the cheerleading squad and in an attempt to raise her popularity. Season One Cliché Bad Company Single Personality Her rebellious, cocky, bitchy, sneaky, and brutally honest ways all relate to the fact that she years to maintain a big popularity status. Since eventually, she became a head Cheer Queen, she is now more bitchier. By this point, she serves as Coach Devine's puppet, causing her to do everything Devine tells her to do, even if it ruins her life. Relationships Stevie Thrasher Stevie and Phoebe have ben in a relationship before the series, througout their time at West Ridge High, Phoebe decided to date Stevie because of his newfound popularity on the football team. Phoebe knows that Stevie has been unpopular before his success. Even though in the Pilot, Phoebe and Stevie seem romantic, it is clear that Phoee doesn't care about him romantically. Stevie and Phoebe were often on sexual terms, although Phoebe has brutally intimidated Stevie's sex drive. In the second episode, Phoebe decides to dump Stevie, hurt and confused, so she can pair him and Brittany together to get details on his best friend Thomas. Thomas Hale Thus far, Thomas isn't what Phoebe thinks he is, and based on a sexual and physical interaction she sees he shares to Scott, she makes a quest to get closer to him to find out the dirt about his sexuality. Songs Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cheer Queens Category:West Ridge High School Students